What should I believe now?
by EndlessDream91
Summary: When a unknown witch burst through the headquaters of the Order with a beaten Draco Malfoy in her arms then disappears, it throws everything in chaos. What happen? Why was Draco beaten? Why won't his wolf let anyone except McGonagall near him?
1. Mika

**Ok so this is a entirely knew story I came up with about 3 hours ago and I finally put it on screen making it sound at least good enough to read. I will try to think of a great next chapter. This chapter is in Draco's POV but I can't promise that all chapter will be from his POV. **

**I don't not own anything related to Harry Potter but very well written except has to disagree with the people chosen for death in the 7th book. **

**I hope you enjoy this story and I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Chapter 1: Mika**

The teenage blond hair wizard stumbled down the sidewalk of a muggle city clutching his side, struggling to breathe. He tried to stay on his feet ignoring the pain from the torture and the pain he received minutes ago.

"Mika I need help." He breathed out as he followed his pet wolf. She whimpered and nudged his hand. Draco leaned on a near by fence and looked down at the animal that he owed his life too.

"_You disappointed me once again Draco. I can't make excuses for you any longer." Lucius spat out in disgust to his son who was sitting in a chair of a dark room. Draco looked around in fear trying to holding in his tears. _

"_Father please." He begged in a whispered tone._

"_Enough of this. Look at you. A Malfoy never begs. You are pathetic just like your mother." Lucius yelled. Draco's head shot up, confused by his comment._

"_What are you saying? Mother isn't Pathetic. You love mother." He managed to let out without a ounce of weakness in his voice. They froze as the door of the room loudly opened and hit the wall. Draco froze in fear. _

"_Master." Lucius bowed as Voldemort made his way into the room. _

"_Where is the child Lucius?" Voldemort hissed. Lucius threw his hand towards Draco and moved aside._

"_Draco You have failed yet again. It seems you are not fit to be a death eater. You know what we must do to correct?" Voldemort hiss as he walked in circles around the broken and frighten boy in the chair. _

_Draco held back his tears as he nodded his head. Of course he knew. They were going to do exactly what they did to Blaise Zabini when he failed to accomplice his mission. They made him watch as they battered and beaten his best mate. Luckily Blaise's father convinced Voldemort to not kill Blaise. He had suffered enough and learned his lesson. Draco's own father made Draco take care of Blaise after. He remembered shaking like crazy as he cleaned the blood off of the bruised and broken body that was on the brink of death. _

"_Lucius why don't you do the honors of the first hit." Voldemort said with a smile that sent a chill down Draco's spine. He looked at his father with hope but it was erased the second he saw the chilling smile on his own father's face. _

"_To your feet Draco." Lucius commanded._

_Draco knew better then to disagree. He gulped and slowly go to his feet. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain. _

"_Crucio" Lucius yelled. _

_For the next hour that was all he felt. All he heard was the laughter of the death eaters that surrounded him, the curses that were flown his way. And then he felt nothing. He collapsed to the floor and stayed ready for the next blow. After the torturing pain he had dwelled, he felt like if he had to deal with one more blow it will kill him. _

"_I think he has had enough. What do you think Lucius?" Voldemort asked. Draco opened his eyes long enough to spare a glance at the man he called father. He saw nothing but disgust and hatred in his eyes. _

"_I think you should decide what happens to your son."_

"_He's not my son. He never was. Kill him. I think it's time he joined his mother." Lucius spat. _

_Draco didn't know what to do. What to think. What was he saying? He was a Malfoy. Lucius was his father wasn't he? Has he been lying to Draco this whole time? Draco laid his head and looked up at the ceiling. His life has been a whole lie anyways so he guessed there wouldn't be harm in dying._

_He waited to hear the words that would end the questions, the false truth, the pain, everything._

"_Avada-" But the rest never came. He looked up to see Mika attacking Lucius's arm. She let go as the other death eaters around her starting shooting curses at her. She managed to get to Draco without a single hit and then the unthinkable happen. She placed her mouth on Draco's robes and then in a instant Draco felt like he was moving through a tube. He opened his eyes and found himself standing in London. _

"_What the-" He stuttered and turned around when he heard a whimpered behind him. Mika, limping towards him. _

Draco couldn't handle the pain anymore and dropped against the fence. Mika tried to hold him up with her body but he collapsed. Draco could hear the whimpering and with the only strength he had left he lifted himself to sit against the fence. He lifted his hand with difficulty and laid his hand on Mika.

"I'm ok girl but I don't know how long I'll last." He whispered. He felt a small smile tug his lips when he felt Mika licking him and rubbing against him closer.

Unfortunately a shooting pain came to his head. He clutched his head and fell to the ground. "Mika, run. Get some help." Before he knew it, darkness was clouding his sight. "Go Mika please." He could feel himself losing feeling. He thought he saw a something with Mika. Something he couldn't explain. He never saw it before. "Mika?" He whispered before darkness fully engulfed him.

**So how did you like the story? Since this story is still kinda fresh I would love suggestion and ideas that you would like to see in the story. **

**Thank you so much for reading and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**moviemaniac808**


	2. Green eye morphine

**Ok so this is a entirely knew story I came up with about 3 hours ago and I finally put it on screen making it sound at least good enough to read. I will try to think of a great next chapter. This chapter is in Draco's POV but I can't promise that all chapter will be from his POV. **

**I don't not own anything related to Harry Potter but very well written except has to disagree with the people chosen for death in the 7th book.**

**I hope you enjoy this story and I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Chapter 2: Green eye morphine**

At the head quarters for "the order of the Phoenix" everyone was getting ready for dinner. The twins were acting up trying to make the younger ones laugh. With the help of Tonks and her funny faces, they succeed.

"RON don't just stick your hands in the food. Other people are going to eat that also." Molly Weasley scolded her youngest son. Hermione and Ginny laughed and earned a glare from Ron. They tried to remove the smiles from their faces but Ginny was unsuccessful.

"Come on Everyone let's go and have a nice dinner." Molly said with one of her smiles and made herself comfortable at the table. Everyone found a seat and began to dig in.

There was a noise in the hallway and everyone turned their heads towards the kitchen door. Seconds later a panic Snape ran into the kitchen.

"Serevus what are you doing here?" Remus asked as he made his way to Snape.

"Something happen at the Death eater meeting. They attacked and tortured Draco because he failed the mission." Snape answered not thinking about his surrounding.

Hermione gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "Where is Voldemort now?" Harry asked as he stood from his seat.

"Harry please sit down." Molly asked then turned back at Remus and Snape. Tonks walked to her husband and fellow order member.

"Why don't we take this in the living room?" She suggested as she placed a hand on both men's arm. Serevus quickly left the room and Remus walked side by side by Tonks.

"Please everyone just stay here." Remus said then left the kitchen. Everyone swiftly went to the door to try and hear somewhat of their conversation.

Out of furstration, Molly stood up and slammed her hands on the table. Everyone jumped at the unexpected noise.

"SIT DOWN NOW."

Everyone took her lecture seriously and walked back to their seats with their heads hanging low.

Back out in the hallway Remus and Tonks tried to calm down Snape.

"Serevus calm down and tell me what happen?" Remus asked as calmly as possible.

"After Draco failed to Kill Dumbledore, Voldemort told Draco to kill muggles. At least ten but Draco failed to do that also. So tonight was the night of his punishment. All the respective death eaters were there torturing the boy. After Lucius told Voldemort to finish him off-" Snape started but Tonks interrupted him.

"Wait Lucius told Voldemort to kill his own son?" Tonks asked. Even though she didn't show it and, though she had to no reason too, She felt sorry for her cousin. No one should never have gone through that.

"Yes but Draco managed to escape." Snaped finished.

"How did he do that?" Remus asked in surprise. How did a 17 year old escape from a bunch of death eaters and Voldemort himself?

"He apparated. No one has seen him since." Snape answered. Remus could tell by the look on his face that he was truly worried for the boy.

"How long ago was this?" He asked Snape.

"Not more than a hour ago."

Remus turned to his wife. "We have to find my cousin Remus." She said. Remus stayed silent for a second then nodded his head.

"We'll leave now."

The door kicks open and a witch they have only seen a few times came in. She had long sleek stright brown hair, wearing only black, and a shiny necklance with a charm of "Gemini" hung from her neck. They looked to her arms where a beaten, bruised, bloody, and unconscious Draco Malfoy was.

"What was the noise?" Harry yelled as he made his way towards the noise with everyone hot on his tail.

"Oh my gosh Is that Malfoy?" Ginny asked almost speechless by his state of condition.

Snape went to the witch and took Draco in his arms. "Please help him. He passed out awhile ago and I got here as quick as I could." She begged. Remus could tell that she was hurt and out of breath also. He walked to her side.

"It looks like you will faint any minute also." He commented as he pulled her arm over his shoulder.

Molly pushed her way through the crowd and checked over Draco. "Let's get him into one of the rooms upstairs. He needs immediate attention." She said.

She made her way to the stairs with Snape following close behind her. "Mom what are you doing? You are going to let him stay?" Ron yelled appalled that she would help someone who was her enemy.

Snape didn't wait for Molly's respond and continued on his way to the room. Draco was his godson and he was so glad that they finally found him. He was so worried when he heard, not only was he lost, but battered and beaten as well. Now that he was here he wasn't going to let a Weasley stop him from making sure Draco is well again.

"I'm will not throw that boy out on the streets to die and I hope I raised you well enough to do the same." She yelled then made her way upstairs.

"Fiona what are you doing here?" Tonks asked in a low voice.

"I found him and this was the only place I could think of. Please you have to help him" She cried. Remus and Tonks were surprised. Although they have only met Fiona a few times, the thought of a connection between her and Malfoy never crossed their mind.

All the children watched from afar as the three adults spoke in whispers.

"look I cannot stay. Tonks call Minvera and tell her that I said for her to come. She will understand." Fiona said as she made her way out the door.

"No Fiona stay here. We can help." Remus shouted.

"Fiona wait." Tonks shouted after, hoping she would listen but she was already gone.

"So now what do we do?" Tonks asked as she turned to her husband.

"We'll do exactly as she said. Why don't you go upstairs and see if Molly needs any help. I'll go floo McGonagall." Tonks nodded. Remus held her face gently in his hands and placed a soothing kiss on her forehead.

Ginny watched in Envy. She never felt that before. She has only ever dated Dean Thomas and he was nice to her but he never made her feel anything better than a friend who he kissed. She had kissed Harry but he ended saying it a to stressful time for him to be dating her but he still cared for her. She never felt what it was like to be loved and treated with some much care before.

"Remus what is going on?" Harry asked once Remus was by himself.

"Yeah and who was the women?" Ron asked joining his friend's side.

"Look I know you are all curious but right now we can't answer any question. Just try to be as patience as possible. The most important thing right now is to get Draco taken care as soon as possible." Remus left before they could ask anything else.

There is a awkward silence between the kids until the twins finally decided to do something responsible.

"Hey fred let's go clean the kitchen." George suggested as he lightly patted Fred's arm.

"Yeah I think Mum would like that." Fred answered back and they walked back into the kitchen.

"I think there is some medicine in Moody's room. I'm gonna see if there is any that can help Malfoy." Ginny said before running up the stairs.

Hermione looked at her two best friends and saw so much emotions flashed across their face. Rage, confusion, betrayal, lost. Hermione wanted to try and find a way to help them but she couldn't help but feel like they weren't the ones who needed help. With a glance at the stairs case she turned back to her friends.

"I'm gonna see if I can help out in anyway." She hesitantly said as she began to make her way towards the staircase.

"Wait. Hermione why?" Ron shouted in rage. Hermione turned to Harry to see if he was feeling the same but all she saw was confusion in his face.

"Why are you going to help him?" Harry asked, sounding like a lost little puppy.

"Because it's the right thing to do." She answered before making her way up the stairs.

Ginny couldn't find anything but went to the room where they helping Draco in. As she looked in she stood motionless to the sight in front of her. Snape and her father was holding down a screaming and whimpering Malfoy while her mother and Tonks tried their best to clean and heal his wounds. There was blood and so many bruises covering his body.

"please stop." Draco cried out and Ginny felt her heart break. He cried as if he was in so much pain. She didn't know what to do but she wanted to takes his pain away.

"I know it hurts sweetie but it will hurt more if we don't get it cleaned." Her mother assured but she could her fear in her voice.

"Please it hurts so much. Please stop." He cried again and Ginny saw tears falling from his swollen eyes. Finally after a few frozen minutes she walked into the room.

"What can I do to help?" She asked as she found her voice. Everyone suddenly turned to her.

"Ginny dear, your really shouldn't be here. Go back downstairs." Molly said then turned her attention back on Draco.

"She is right Gin-bug" Her father agreed.

"No I can do this. Let me help out in anyway I can." She said with more sternness in her voice so she wouldn't be turned away this time. Her father looked at her again and then sighed and walked to her.

"Alright we need you to calm him down. He needs comfort to help him through the pain. Can you do that sweetie?" He asked. Ginny felt herself nod. While her father made his way back to his spot, Ginny took a breath then made her way towards the bed. She saw Draco's gaze fall on her and she saw fear, desperation, pain and almost begging in his eyes. She gently sat at the top of the bed and placed Draco's head in her lap.

"It's going to be okay. I know it hurts but once they are done. You'll be okay." She said the only thing she could think of. She wasn't really good at the whole comforting thing. Growing up with 6 brothers you found yourself always comforted but you never really had to comfort yourself. She tried the best she could though and ran her hand through his hair, like how her mum use to do when she was little. She flinched when she saw Draco close his eyes in pain as her mother tried to heal one of Draco's broken ribs.

"What can I do Draco? What do you need me to do?" Ginny asked as she bent her head close to his. He open his eyes as more tears fell down his cheeks.

"Make the pain go away." He begged and Ginny felt tears forming in her eyes as well.

"I wish I could. But I'll stay with you. I'm not letting you go until this is done." Ginny said and Draco could hear the promise in her voice. Draco managed to let out a nod before winching in pain again.

"No Draco don't close your eyes. Look at me. Keep looking at me." Ginny desperately trying to find a way to help him.

"Can you do that for me Draco? Can you keep looking at me?" She asked.

Draco could see how much she wanted to help him. "I can Ginny." He managed to get out before screaming because of another rib bone that was snapped back into it's place. He remembered what Ginny said and open his eyes, panting, trying to find her eyes again.

"That's good Draco. Keep doing that. I know you can do it Draco. Keep it up." She said with encouragement. Draco continued trying to catch his breath, but never took his eyes off Ginny. She continued to encouraging him as best as she could and soothingly running her hand through his hair.

Hermione Granger stood shocked as she saw Ginny taking care of Draco, staring into each others eyes. She knew it was a dramatic time but she couldn't help but wonder. Then realizing she needed to move she went into a near by bathroom and grabbed towels.

Back in the room, Draco cries were dying down after they finished healing his broken ribs. But there were so many cuts and bruises. Ginny hoped that the worst was over for Draco. No one should ever ever have to go through this. She couldn't believe that someone could do this to another human, especially their own son.

"thank you Ginny." Draco stuttered out, stills shaking form his injuries.

"You're welcome. you're doing perfect. It's almost done." She said with a smile. Draco noticed her smile then looked back at her eyes. Those green eyes that was helping him through all of it. There was so much depth in those eyes. It reminded him of someone he knew. He suddenly remembered.

"Mika? Where's mika?" He asked as he unexpectedly sat up but only to be pushed back down into Ginny's lap by Snape.

"Whose Mika dear?" Molly asked from her spot.

"Please tell me where she is." He cried out with so much desperation in his voice it surprised the adults around him. Draco felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up yo see McGonagall standing there with a soft smile.

"Mika will be here soon Draco. She can't stay away from you." She answered. Exhaustion swept over Draco. He was unsure what to do but laid back down into Ginny's lap. He took one last look at Ginny's eyes again then fell into a deep black sleep.

**So how was the chapter? Please tell me what you think of the character Fiona? Where do you think Mika is? How does McGongall know who Mika is? and What do you have to say about how Ginny was with Draco? Please review and help me out. Always feel free to give me ideas. They help me out so much.**

**Thank you so much for reading. and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


End file.
